This invention generally relates to apparatus for bracing masonry walls against wind damage and the like which may occur during construction of such walls before they are braced permanently by upper floor or roof joists. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved wall bracing system which, if desired, can be attached to a single side only of a newly constructed wall to supportingly transfer forces applied against such wall to the associated foundation and ground.
Bracing and support of newly formed free-standing masonry walls from wind forces has long been a problem in the construction industry. This problem is particularly acute in larger buildings such as, for example, commercial buildings, industrial buildings, or public buildings where relatively tall free-standing masonry walls are commonly constructed. When the masonry work is completed, the walls in such structures remain free-standing until the roof framework, upper story framework, or the like has been constructed to permanently support the wall. As such, these free-standing masonry walls are temporarily subject to damage from wind force loads until permanent bracing and associated building construction is completed.
Numerous systems and arrangements have heretofore been proposed for temporarily supporting these newly formed masonry walls. In general, however, these bracing structures have necessitated the use of a dual framework on opposed sides of a free-standing wall in order to provide effective wall support and resistance to forces applied to each side of such wall. As such, these prior art wall bracing systems are excessively costly to purchase and erect, thereby precluding their widespread use in general construction.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved system for bracing a newly constructed masonry wall built upon a foundation from a potential damage caused by high wind forces is provided which includes a wall-engaging framework assembled to, and cooperatively associated with, a foundation plate and anchor plate. The foundation plate is supported directly on and across the preformed foundation and includes a flange portion which engages the foundation sidewall surface opposite to the side adjacent the framework. The anchor plate is preferably fixed to the ground by means of convergingly oriented steel stakes.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for bracing a newly constructed free-standing masonry wall.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wall bracing system which, if desired, can be effectively attached to a single side only of a free-standing masonry wall for bracing such wall against wind forces and the like whether such forces are applied to that single side or the side opposite thereto.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a wall bracing system attached to a single side of a free-standing masonry wall which includes means for positively anchoring the bracing system directly into the ground adjacent the wall foundation.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a wall bracing system which transmits wind forces on the wall directly to the foundation.